


Did You Know?

by JB_Hawke



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s04e19 Canary Cry, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JB_Hawke/pseuds/JB_Hawke
Summary: Missing scene between Dinah and Quentin after the funeral at the end of Canary Cry (4x19).





	

**Author's Note:**

> The opening of this fic is taken directly from Laurel's funeral in Season 4 Episode 19.

It was a mild but cloudy day that I buried a daughter for second time in less than ten years. I clung to my ex-husband's arm as we walked slowly to the grave site. “Oh, Quentin, I never thought we'd be here again.”

He was stiff, in a way that I knew meant he was trying to hold it together for my sake. “Me neither,” he answered. “I figured we were punished enough first time round.”

Thoughts of Sara's funeral flooded into my mind,. “We were.” Then the joy of seeing her returned flashed brightly. “Oh, at least for a while, and then Sara came back to us.”

A moment went by before he answered honestly, “I don't think that's gonna happen this time.”

I knew he was being realistic, but I wanted to cling to hope. We hadn't expected the first miracle either. “How can you say that? Our girls always come back to us, Quentin.”

“Yeah, maybe before, but not this time. I'm sorry, Dinah, but she's gone. She's never comin' back. She's...” He gestured to the casket that was now only a few feet away.

The minister spoke softly, “Mr. Queen has requested to say a few words.”

I saw Oliver look over in our direction. Quentin nodded his approval. I don't know what changed between them, the last time I had seen Oliver Queen and Quentin together, Laurel and Quentin had both been less than warm with the young man. And for my part, I didn't know how to feel about him, though by all appearances, he was no longer the thoughtless youth who had entranced my daughters.

Oliver began to speak, “This...uh...this doesn't seem right. I knew Laurel Lance for almost her entire life. She was my friend. And I loved her. Before she died, I was...I was lucky enough to hear her tell me that she loved me too.” I could feel Quentin begin to quietly sob beside me.

“Laurel Lance became a lawyer to help people who may have appeared helpless,” Oliver continued. “She wanted to give a voice to the silent. But just being a lawyer wasn't enough, she wanted to do more: for those people and for this city, because she loved this city so much. By now, everyone knows that Laurel was killed in the Iron Heights prison riot. And while it's true that she was an assistant district attorney, that's not what she was doing there that night. Before she died, Laurel told me the truth. Laurel Lance was the Black Canary.” 

Oliver kept speaking, but my memory of the speech ends with that shocking revelation. I looked at Quentin for some sign of surprise but he just continued to sob.

After the funeral, I invited him to lunch. While it was nice to share the pain of the day with Quentin, I couldn't hold back from speaking the question on my mind: “Did you know?”

He looked quizzically at me. “Pardon?”

I elaborated in a quiet voice, “Did you know that our daughter was the Black Canary?”

Quentin looked carefully around and sighed. “Yeah, I knew. About both Canaries.”

“Both?” I'd been living in Central City so maybe I was behind the times, but I only knew one Canary. She had a bleach blonde wig and a black costume.

“Laurel was the second...The Black Canary. The first, formerly the Canary and now the White Canary, is Sara.”

“What!?!” He motioned quickly for me to quiet down. I took a deep breath, and started again. “Sara and Laurel are both vigilantes?”

“Laurel was a vigilante.” The correction cut a bit more than expected. “Sara still is as far as I know, but she's a little hard to pin down nowadays.”

“How, Quentin? How did our girls become masked heroes?”

“The Queen's Gambit.” I should have known. “Sara was rescued by a dangerous society of worldwide vigilantes. She had to join to survive. After the Undertaking, she came back to check on us. The Arrow inspired her to use what she had learned to protect Starling. Laurel eventually figured it out, she chose to take over for her sister when Sara when back to the League.”

“The League?”

“You're safer not knowing, even though they've been disbanded for now.”

I was silent for a few minutes. “I always said our girls were fighters, I just didn't know it was true in the literal sense.”

“Laurel and Sara wanted to keep you safe by not telling you what they were doing. But you should be proud of our girls, they've helped so many people, in and out of costume.”

I nodded. “Where is Sara? I'd like to talk to her about all of this.”

He shrugged. “She's traveling...a lot...all over the place. But next time I talk to her, I'll tell her to get in touch with you.”

“Thank you.” I touched his arm to show my gratitude.

We returned to eating until another thought occurred to me.

“Quentin...”

“Yeah?”

“Does this mean you know who the other vigilantes are? Do you know who the Green Arrow is?”

**Author's Note:**

> It was never specified whether Dinah new that Sara wasn't dead after the Lazarus pit; however, given her dialogue in this episode, I assumed that she knew Sara was alive.


End file.
